militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augustin Paus
hydroelectric power plant]] Augustin Thoresen Paus (born 22 July 1881 in Christiania, died 20 September 1945) was a Norwegian engineer and industrial leader in the hydropower industry. From 1918 he led the construction of the hydroelectric power plant at Rånåsfoss, one of the largest in Europe. Following the construction of the plant, he was the first managing director of Akershus Energi from 1922 until his death in 1945.Augustin Thoresen Paus, Hvem er Hvem?, 1930 He was "one of the most prominent leaders in the Norwegian energy industry" until his death.Verdens Gang 21 September 1945 p. 5 Career At age 15 he put to sea without parental permission and only returned two years later in 1898 to pass his examen artium university entrance exam in 1900. He graduated from the Norwegian Military Academy in 1901 and became a second lieutenant in the Norwegian Army from 1901 and a first lieutenant from 1914.Petersen, Alf, Den norske hærs vernepliktige officerer : 1864–1933, Oslo, Hanche, 1936, p. 446 He graduated as an engineer from the Dresden University of Technology in 1906. After living in London 1906–1907, he became an engineer at A/S Rjukanfos, working with Sam Eyde. He was chief engineer in the hydropower project in the Arendal watercourse from 1912, chief engineer at Elkem from 1915 and chief engineer in the construction of Bjølvo power plant in Hardanger from 1916. He became chief engineer and head of development for the construction of the Rånåsfoss power plant in 1918."Akershus amts kraftkilde, Raanaasfossen," Aftenposten, 1919-06-18, p. 4 At its peak, he was in charge in 1,200 employees at the construction site. He was the first managing director of Akershus Energi from 1922 until his death in 1945. He became one of the foremost leaders of the hydropower industry in Norway and has been described as the "absolute ruler" of the industrial community at Rånåsfoss.Bjørnsen, Bjørn, En fortelling om fossen og samfunnet, , 1997, p. 44 Although a director's villa was built for him at Rånåsfoss, he eventually moved back to Oslo, and led the company from its Oslo office in Kongens gate 14.Kari Hoel (1989), Rånåsfoss kraftverk, Rånåsfoss, 1989, p. 15"Paus, Augustin," Ingeniørmatrikkelen : norske sivilingeniører 1901–55 med tillegg, Oslo, Teknisk ukeblad, 1961, p. 398 He was elected by the Parliament as a deputy member of the board of the directors of the Norwegian Water Resources and Energy Directorate from 1919. He was chairman of the board of directors of Norsk Folkemuseum, chairman of the board of directors of Glommens og Laagens Brukseierforening, chairman of the board of directors of Funnefoss Tresliperi og Elektrisitetsverk, chairman of the board of directors of A/S Brødbølfoss Elektrisitetsverk, a co-founder and chairman of the board of directors of Foreningen Samkjøringen (the predecessor of both Nord Pool Spot, the largest power market in Europe, and of NASDAQ OMX Commodities Europe), and a board member of other power companies. He published a book on the construction of the Rånåsfoss plant in 1925."Paus, Augustin," Studentene fra 1900 : biografiske opplysninger samlet til 50-års-jubileet 1950, Oslo, 1950, pp. 130–131 The road Pausvegen at Rånåsfoss is named in his honour (Akershus Energi is headquartered in Pausvegen 6).Fredrik Lindstrøm, "Vegnavn i Sørum", Blaker og Sørum historielag, no. 6, 1998 Personal life Augustin Paus was a son of the theologian Bernhard Pauss and Anna Henriette Wegner, and was a grandson of the industrialist Benjamin Wegner and Henriette Seyler (whose family owned Berenberg Bank). He was married to Helga Jacobsen, daughter of ship-owner from Flekkefjord and Member of Parliament Hans Sivert Jacobsen. He had four sons, among them the industrial leader Bernhard Paus, long-time CEO of Nora. Publications *Augustin Paus, Akershus elektricitetsverk og utbygningen av Raanaasfoss kraftverk, Oslo, Grøndahl, 1925, 170 pages Literature *Bjørnsen, Bjørn, En fortelling om fossen og samfunnet, , 1997 *Hoel, Kari, Rånåsfoss kraftverk, Rånåsfoss, 1989 References Category:Norwegian engineers Category:Norwegian businesspeople Category:Norwegian Army personnel Category:Norsk Hydro people Category:Norwegian expatriates in Germany Category:Norwegian expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:People from Oslo Augustin Category:Burials at Vestre gravlund Category:1881 births Category:1945 deaths Category:Dresden University of Technology alumni Category:Norwegian Military Academy alumni Category:Norwegian sailors